In the prior art, a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus such as dry etching apparatus used for a semiconductor wafer processing or the like is provided with an electrostatic chuck for placing and electrostatically attracting a wafer in order to control temperature of the wafer during the wafer processing.
Among such electrostatic chucks, there is a ceramic chuck of a high-temperature type which is used in a state that it is heated by a heater.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2002-517093, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-229464.
As will be explained in the preliminary matter section below, when the electrostatic chuck is heated, a placing table warps in a convex shape. Therefore, a space is formed between a power feeding terminal and a connection electrode of the placing table, thus sometimes it is impossible to apply voltage.